


Все убийства, к которым причастен ваш сын

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для Alex J.D. Black.</p>
<p>Нет ничего хуже, чем сомневаться в собственном ребенке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все убийства, к которым причастен ваш сын

**Author's Note:**

> Арты рисовали прекрасные Katsur и snigger trigger <3
> 
> All artwork by Katsur and snigger trigger. Mine is the story only.

\- Тело найдено в лесу, как и предыдущее. Предположительно белый мужчина, около тридцати лет, удостоверения не обнаружено. Наверняка можно сказать только одно - кто-то тщательно избавился от улик. Смотрите, под ногтями выскоблено чем-то острым. Пытались замести следы, - объяснил эксперт, для наглядности подняв руку покойного и растопырив ему пальцы. - А еще его облили бензином и подожгли... ну, это вы сами видите. Могу добавить, что посмертно, если вас интересует.

Шериф присел, всмотрелся. Кто-то позаботился, чтобы полиция не получила никаких зацепок. И это - второй труп за последние два дня.

\- Обыщите тут все, - отрывисто приказал он, - каждый листик переверните, но найдите мне след этого сукиного сына! Все улики проходят сначала через меня!

\- А вы уверены, что это сделал один и тот же человек? - эксперт странно покосился на шерифа, но промолчал насчет улик. Решил, что начальник переживает за свой пост.

Если бы.

\- Я хочу побыстрее это узнать, - шериф поднялся и обошел место нахождения тела. Вчерашние обильные дожди подмыли почву, и неглубокая могила на склоне холма, кое-как забросанная рыхлой землей, раскрылась, выпустив из своего нутра страшную находку. Бегунью, что обнаружила тело, до сих пор пытались привести в чувство.

А шериф не отказался бы, чтобы в чувство привели и его самого, но не в трупе было дело. Он немало повидал за свою жизнь обгоревших тел, его не смущала чужая смерть.

Но во внутреннем кармане его форменной куртки лежала распечатка анализа волос, снятых с первого трупа - молоденькой студентки, которую нашли позавчера.

84% совпадения с его собственной днк. И 16% - с днк его жены.

***

\- Привет, пап, очередное дело?

Шериф поднял голову от "дела", а Стайлз с любопыством заглянул за высоко поднятую папку и скривил губы в отвращении.

\- Опять! Ты опять ешь эту гадость! А где вегетерианский салат, который я тебе принес?

\- Им не наешься, - шериф с трудом заставил себя ничего не спрашивать. Стайлз все равно не ответит, только насторожится и закроется.

\- Заказал бы еще! Короче, в наказание за эту фигню ты съешь две вегетерианских пиццы и выпьешь овощной микс! - продолжал разоряться Стайлз, наводя шороху в кухне. - Я сейчас сделаю.

Стайлз заботился о нем как ни в чем не бывало. Словно ему нечего было скрывать.

В кармане куртки ждала своего часа вторая распечатка. Повторный анализ, давший тот же результат.

\- Нет, Стайлз. Не нужно. Меня тошнит, - шериф отодвинул тарелку с куриными крылышками в панировке и встал из-за стола.

Его действительно тошнило.

Только не от вегетерианской еды.

***

Они снова опоздали, и Стайлз сейчас завидовал оборотням. Он бы тоже с удовольствием превратился и выплеснул отчаяние в сумасшедшем беге и вое на Луну.

\- Еще теплая, - Дереку не нужно было прикасаться, чтобы определить и это, и что девушка уже мертва. Вот Стайлз в прошлый раз бухнулся на колени рядом с телом, искал пульс, пытался оказать какую-то помощь... Хорошо, вовремя понял, что не сумеет уже вернуть ее к жизни, а то ведь собирался искусственное дыхание сделать. То-то был бы отцу сюрприз - его днк на трупе!

\- Ты чуешь след? - Стайлз все-таки подошел поближе, вгляделся в лицо девушки.

Еще одна, которую они не успели спасти. Но та, что приведет их к своему убийце.

\- Чую. Возвращайся домой.

\- Ничерта подобного, Дерек! Как ты умудрился похоронить тело, чтобы его нашли на следующий день? В драку я не полезу, сам с ним разбирайся, но прятать тело в этот раз будем вместе!

\- Стайлз!

\- Ну или можешь прикопать меня прямо тут, тогда я с тобой не пойду. Ставлю полтинник, что мои бренные останки найдут, когда ты еще будешь рыть могилу.

\- Черт с тобой. Подвернешься под руку - сам виноват.

\- Заметано!

***

К третьему разу Стайлз многоопытно прихватил с собой не только бензин, но и пучок аконита. В прошлый раз Альфа его почти покусал, а Стайлз, хотя порой завидовал оборотням без всяких шуток, не собирался пополнять ряды мохнатой братии.

Дерек тоже поднаторел в сражениях с равными противниками и больше не покушался на честные схватки. Пока он отвлекал Альфу, Стайлз поджог сразу весь пучок и метко кинул в катавшихся по земле оборотней. Готовый к подлянке Дерек заблаговременно задержал дыхание, а вот Альфа, не принявший в расчет человека, наглотался дыма будь здоров.

Даже захлебываясь кровью, он пытался откашлять аконит. Но уже ничего не смог сделать.

Дерек выскочил из дымового облака, смешно зажимая пальцами нос. С Альфой наверняка было покончено, но Стайлз все-таки дождался, когда аконит выгорит дотла, а дым рассеется. Мало ли что.

Альфа лежал на земле с разорванным горлом и пробитой грудной клеткой. В прошлые разы Дерек обошелся сломанной шеей и удушьем.

\- Ну отлично, если мой отец еще не подозревает про оборотней, после этого трупа точно задумается! - возмутился Стайлз. - Ты не мог убить его как человека? Ну хоть похоже чтобы было?

\- Убивай сам, - огрызнулся Дерек. - Он был слишком силен, чтобы выбирать, как именно его прикончить.

\- А знаешь, Дерек, - Стайлз собрал остатки аконита и обгоревших рядом с ним листьев в плотный полиэтиленовый пакет, почесал затылок, думая, что делать с кровью, которой оказались забрызгана вся земля на полянке, - я себя и так убийцей чувствую. Хотя я только рядом стою.

\- Ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, - Дерек сменил тон на вибрирующий, успокаивающий. Так Альфы рычат, если беты начинают нервничать. Стайлз видел уже эффект на Айзеке и Бойде, но никогда не признавался, что его это успокаивает не меньше. И все-таки Дерек откуда-то знал.

Стайлз успокоился. Но мнения не переменил и упрямо ответил Дереку:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Отец учил меня помогать тем, кто в беде. А еще... он меня всего раз в жизни ударил. Когда я пытался доказать, что плохих людей надо убивать, как они убивают хороших.

\- Этих не посадишь в тюрьму, Стайлз.

\- Я знаю, - Стайлз взял одну лопату, вторую кинул Дереку. Нет смысла тащить тело куда-то, проще прикопать на месте. Здесь глухо, не найдут еще недели две - как и второго Альфу. - Иначе первую могилу я бы вырыл для тебя.

***

\- Шесть убийств, Стайлз.

\- Ээээ, я знаю? Как-то сложно не заметить, когда ты весь обеденный стол папками завалил. Прогресса по-прежнему никакого?

Дерек слушал разговор с улицы, дожидаясь Стайлза для очередной погони. Нужно было спешить, возможно, кто-то из Альф прямо сейчас приносил очередную девочку в жертву, чтобы пополнить свою силу. До сих пор Дерек не успевал предотвратить убийства, но сейчас, когда они со Стайлзом наконец-то вычислили закономерность, как раз был шанс! Если бы не шериф!..

\- На самом деле прогресс есть, Стайлз. Мы долго искали связь между жертвами и наконец нашли. Сначала всегда погибала девочка. Потом - ее убийца.

Шериф встал на след? Только этого не хватало! И почему он рассказывает подробности Стайлзу? Тот ведь сетовал, что из отца каждое слово о работе чуть не клещами приходится вытягивать...

\- Ого! Как вы установили? Ведь тела убийц сожгли!

Дерек вслушивался в нехорошую, тревожную тишину, а потом глухой голос шерифа ударил под дых:

\- Как ты узнал об этом, Стайлз? Я не приносил домой эти файлы.

Проклятье!

А у Стайлза в машине сейчас две канистры бензина, хотя его джипу хватило бы и одной. Вздумай шериф обыскать багажник... И кто знает, что еще они упустили из виду?

\- Подслушал разговоры в участке?..

И не надо было сверхтонкого слуха, чтобы уловить фальшь.

Дерек тряхнул волосами и решительно открыл незапертую дверь дома Стилински.

\- Здравствуйте, шериф. Я расскажу вам, что происходит.

Стайлз застонал, но Дерек не стал его слушать. Он изменил глаза, позволил клыкам медленно увеличиться на глазах схватившегося за пистолет шерифа.

\- Все подробности по дороге, шериф. Мы спешим. Стайлз, пошли. Я все объясню.

\- И будешь вторым Альфой, которого я прикончу, - мрачно пообещал Стайлз, бессильно ткнув Дерека кулаком.

\- Вторым? - шериф не был бы шерифом, если бы не вычленил главного.

Но это Стайлз пусть объясняет сам.


End file.
